Grail War of Justice
by Trevyler
Summary: You've seen the Fifth Holy Grail War. What if something were to interfere with the Grail System in a way even the Avenger class servant Agra Mainyu could not? Well look no further. This story will surely interest you. Starts off somewhat close to canon. Quickly starts branching into AU territory. Possibly pairings in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to yet another Fate/Stay Night story. I know I've started a lot of these and will probably start more in the future, but I can't help myself. I've got too many idea for this series. I'm gonna post the first chapter or two of this one and see if it garners any response. This first chapter will be about introductions of a few of the masters and then the summoning ritual. The next chapter will show the actual servants and kinda get things rolling. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

The Holy Grail War. An ancient ritual created centuries ago by the Three Founding Families as a way to reach Akasha. The Einzberns provided the alchemy to create it and prepared the vessel for the Grail, the Tohsaka provided the necessary land and called forth the Servants, and the Makiri assembled the magecraft to stabilize the starting materials and designed the Command Seals that command the Servants.

The grail selects seven masters who will each summon their own servant, each of it's own class, and participate in the war. The last team standing will get their wish granted by the grail.

Four grail wars have occurred yet not one has ended with a victor. The fourth Holy Grail War ended with the destruction of the Lesser Grail. Ten years later, however, the fifth Holy Grail war is nearly upon the city of Fuyuki once more.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka, the sole remaining member of the Tohsaka family, had spent all night preparing the ritual she was to perform the following evening. A strange burst of energy had caused all the clocks in the house to go haywire after she opened the box left for her by her late father, Tokiomi Tohsaka. He had been a casualty in the last war.

She would participate in this war and restore her family name and pride for her father's sake.

First however, she would need to need to attend school for the day despite getting very little sleep. She would need to be extra careful to keep up her school idol persona today. Since of course she wasn't a morning person as is. With the added lack of sleep she'd risk the possibility of her sour mood kicking in.

She made some tea, hoping to help keep herself awake throughout the school day. Next, she decided to eat breakfast before she got dressed. Once finished, she threw on her school uniform, along with her favorite red coat, grabbed her school bad, and headed out the door.

* * *

At school, she noticed a lack of people there.

"Tohsaka?" a voice behind her said.

She turned to see Ayako Mitsuzuri approaching her, "I know you're not in any clubs so, what has our ever punctual school idol showing up an hour early?" she asked.

Rin held her facade on the outside, but inside she was reprimanding herself for forgetting about the clock situation at home and losing a whole hour of her precious sleep.

She gave Ayako her usual smile, "Oh hell Mitsuzuri. I'm here because I felt like it. Is there a problem with that?" she replied.

Ayako smiled, "Of course not. Just surprised is all. Hey since you're here, why don't we catch up for a little bit?" she suggested.

"I don't see why not." Rin answered.

They walked the school grounds idly chatting about trivial things. Something Rin didn't do often. Ayako was one of the few people she was a bit more casual with.

"So Tohsaka no boyfriend still?" Ayako asked.

"Nope. I assume the same goes for you Mitsuzuri?" she responded.

"Not at the moment. Still haven't found a guy who can handle me." she said in return.

They both laughed at the response.

"Well I gotta go. Practice has probably started without me. Don't be a stranger Tohsaka." she said, taking her leave.

After they went their separate ways, Rin walked the halls until she ran into class president Issei Ryuudou , "Hello there Mr. President." she greeted.

Issei eyed her suspiciously, "Tohsaka. May I ask why you have arrived so early? To my knowledge you are not affiliated with any clubs." he says.

She gave her signature smile, "I just felt like it." she told him.

One of the classroom door's slid open, "I fixed it, Issei" someone said.

A familiar head of red hair exited the classroom holding an A/C unit or heater of some kind.

Issei turned towards him, "Oh, sorry. I asked you for help, but you ended up doing it all, Emiya. My bad." he said.

Rin walked past while they were conversing.

Shirou stood up and turned slightly, "Good morning, Tohsaka. You're early." he said.

She stopped, "Good morning, Emiya." she greeted in return.

Rin kept walking after that, trying to find some way to kill time before school started.

* * *

After a rather boring day of school, Rin headed home to make sure that everything would be ready tonight.

There was a message on her answering machine from Kirei. He told her to summon her servant as soon as possible and to report to him once she did so, as well as telling her that she could give up her command seals in the event she no longer wished to participate.

Rin shook her head, annoyed at the words of the fake priest. As if she would give up everything she'd spent the last ten years preparing for. Yeah right.

She busied herself with minor things homework and dinner once everything seemed to be in order.

Later that night, when it approached time for her to perform the ritual to summon her servant, she headed down stairs.

The magic circle had been drawn out and prepared ahead of time. She'd be summoning without a catalyst since she didn't possess one. The one given to her by her father had unfortunately been destroyed.

When the clock read 2:00 AM, she began the chant for the ritual.

 _'Ye first, O silver, O iron._

 _O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract._

 _Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg._

 _Let the descending winds be as a wall._

 _Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve._

 _Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut._

 _Five perfections for each repetition._

 _And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!_

 _Set._

 _Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade._

 _If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond._

 _I make my oath here._

 _I am that person who is become the virtue of all Heaven._

 _I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades._

 _Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,_

 _come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!'_

With that, the room was enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

 _Around 3 months ago_

Lord El-Melloi II found himself in a situation he never thought would happen.

Today he was officially charged with participating in the Fifth Fuyuki Holy Grail War alongside fellow Mages' Association member, Bazett Fraga McRemitz. He would need to head to Fuyuki within the next couple of months to set up shop there and summon his servant. While Waver hated Japan due to all the bad memories, he hoped that there would be a small chance that this war would allow him to see his king and friend once more.

It had been 10 years since the Fourth Holy Grail War. 10 years since he survived something even his predecessor could not. 10 years since his life changed forever. He had decided that it was for the better. There was a question eating at his mind though.

How had the grail charged up so fast? Had the abrupt finish of the last war caused the grail to start up half a decade before it should have been able to do so? Whatever the case, a new war would be starting and he would be a master. With any luck, he'd be fighting alongside a familiar face. However there was a chance that he wouldn't summon the servant he wanted.

His apprentice Gray appeared before him, "Gray. I'll be leaving you here. Be prepared for the chance that I may not return." he said.

"I could come with you, Master." she suggested.

He shook his head, "No. It'd be better for you to remain here." he said.

She nodded, "Very well then." she said reluctantly.

He sighed. He'd have a few more people to explain things to and some arrangements to make before his departure.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Waver had arrived about a week ago and had explored the city to see what had changed. Both out of curiosity and for strategic purposes. The city itself hadn't changed all that much. Luckily there was one thing that was definitely still there. The old Mackenzie house still stood in decent condition.

Of course the old folks that lived there had passed away a couple years back. They'd just hit 80 too. Glen was happy to have made it as long as he did though. Martha had gone only months before him. Waver had been there when it happened and had been the one to inform their family that they had passed away. Their son Chris had been angry at himself for never returning to visit in the recent decades and thanked Waver for being there for his parents when he wasn't.

Waver looked around the house, noticing that aside from a thin layer of dust, not much had changed since he had last visited. Even his room was still how he'd left it. The old couple had always made sure the room was ready should he ever stop by. After they had passed, Waver had made a request to keep the property and the house. Chris said it was fine and Waver was made the new owner.

He sighed, "Well. Looks like I'm gonna need to clean things up a bit here before I get started on the summoning ritual." he said to himself.

He cleaned the dust off of everything and threw out any trash that had managed to get left behind during his last visit. People never visited the house or tried to rob it because before he had left, Waver had set up a bounded field that kept any non mages away. As far as he knew, no mages ever searched the area either.

When he was finished with that, he figured he'd better get ready to start the summoning ritual as the sun was already beginning to set.

That evening, he was in the forest, ready to perform the ritual as he had done before. He didn't want to perform the ritual on the old Mackenzie property to keep it from being targeted by other masters. He had everything in place, including the piece of Rider's cloak that he'd used as a catalyst the last time around.

He spoke the words of the chant with conviction. He was ready to see Rider again. He wondered if his friend would remember him. Regardless he'd get the chance to fight alongside his king once more.

Just as it did ten years ago, a bright light enveloped the forest.

* * *

Bazett was an enforcer in the clock tower. This was just the gig she needed to further cement her place in the Clock Tower's strongest. Very few came out of a Grail War alive. If she could make it through this it would definitely earn her some respect and increase her reputation.

As luck would have it, she even had a friend on the inside. She'd met and befriended Kirei Kotomine during his days as an Executor for the church. She trusted him with her life. He'd even arranged a place and time for her to summon her servant. She plans on summoning Ireland's Child of Light. The famed Hound of Ulster, Cu Chulainn. She had the catalyst she needed. Now all she needed was to perform the ritual.

Little did she know that her so called friend was hardly doing a good deed for her. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

She recited the chant to activate the summoning, she was so close to meeting her partner for this war. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of chapter 1. By the time you guys see this, I'll probably have written chapters 2 and 3 already as well as released a few of my one-shots I've been working on lately. Hopefully you all like it. I came up with this idea on a whim and hope I can complete it this time unlike my previous stories. Don't worry though. I'll get around to them eventually. I have no intentions of just leaving them with no updates. I just don't have as much time since I'm trying to finish up my last year of High School. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Grail War of Justice. That's what I'm gonna call this until I can come up with a better name. So as of the time I'm writing this I haven't even posted chapter one, but I'm on a roll here so I'm just gonna keep on writing. So last chapter we met three masters (sorta) and they all began summoning their servants. In this chapter, we'll see the different servants and I bet none of you will recognize them aside from one familiar face. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

The smoke cleared and Rin looked around, ready to see the servant she summoned. Only... there was one problem. Where the heck was her servant? She seemed to be alone in this room.

"I'm for sure I did everything right. So why...?" she trailed off.

The clocks. She face-palmed. It wasn't 2AM. It was 1AM. All the clocks in the house were still an hour ahead. She thought she screwed up big time. Then she heard a crashing sound upstairs.

She rushed up the stairs only to be stopped at the door that just didn't wanna budge. Eventually, she backed up and slammed into the door full force, breaking it down and sending her flying down with it.

She stood up and brushed herself off. Her once nice and organized living room and now a complete wreck. A man in red sat on her couch. His white hair and tanned skin definitely stood out, as well as his choice of clothing. So this was a servant.

He opened one eye, "So I take it that you are my master?" he asked.

"You are correct. What class are you?"

He stands up, "Servant Archer, at your service." he answers.

Rin face-palmed once more, "Ugh I really screwed this up," she paused and shook her head, "There's nothing I can do about it now though. I'll have to make this work." she said to herself.

The servant raised an eyebrow at her, "So I take it you were expecting a different class. Saber if I had to take a guess." he said, arms crossed.

"Well yes, but I'll make due with you. First I'll need to know which heroic spirit you are." she said.

He chuckled, "Well that makes two of us then." he replied.

She looked puzzled, "What?" she said confusedly.

He scratched his head, "It seems I cannot remember my identity. Whether it's due to your botched summoning or some outside factor I have no idea. All I know is that I can't remember anything about myself." he informed her.

Rin's fists tightened, "Well that's just great. Not only did I not draw Saber, my servant doesn't even know who the hell he is." she complained.

She stopped, took a deep breath and regained her composure, "Well then, we'll figure out more about you in the morning. Right now I have the first for you to perform." she told him.

Archer stepped forward to follow only to stop and catch the broom and dust pan thrown at him. He looked at his master questioningly.

She giggled, "You are to clean up the mess you made. I expect it to be spotless when I wake tomorrow." she instructed him.

Archer's eyebrow twitched, "Just what do you think servants are?" he questioned.

Rin shrugged, "Familiars of course. These talk back and are more unruly though." she remarked.

With that she took her leave, leaving a very annoyed servant to do as he was told. Despite the fact that he though the mess was technically her fault and not his own. Of course his master would never see it that way. He decided it would be better to get to work sooner rather than later. He had quite the mess to clean up after all.

* * *

Waver searched the smoke made by the summoning ritual. Hoping to catch of glimpse of the man he'd been anticipating.

Only to be disappointed when he saw not a tall muscular man, but a girl standing a bit shorter than him. He sighed and shook his head.

The girl seemed to notice, "Are you my master?" she asked.

"So it would seem." Waver replied.

She noted the disappointment in his tone, "I take it you were expecting someone else?" she questioned.

He dug through his pockets to find his pack of cigarettes, "Yeah, but I should've known better than to get my hopes up anyway." he said.

She frowned, "I'm sorry." she apologized.

He waved her off, "No it's not your fault. Never mind that though. What class are you?" he asked.

She smiled, "I am the Rider class servant, Master." she answered.

Waver chuckled at the irony, "What heroic spirit are you? I'll need to know to be able to strategize and such." he told her.

She gave a sheepish grin, "Well I'm not exactly sure how well known I am, but my name is Shiroko." she informed him.

Waver wracked his brain, but nothing came up, "Just perfect. I got a no name heroic spirit. Although that may be an advantage since others most likely won't know your techniques. However, you won't get a boost in power due to fame and such." he responded.

She brushed off her skirt, "Well...that's not entirely true. It seems that this place has given me a small boost. It must have connections to where I lived in life or perhaps at one point I was famous here." she mused.

He nodded, "Good. Well I suggest we lay low for tonight and start patrols tomorrow night. Are you okay with that?" he asked.

Rider nodded, "Whatever you say Master!" she exclaimed.

Waver shushed her, "Quiet down. I'd rather not attract any unnecessary attention." he warned her.

She nodded, "Okay. she said at a much calmer volume.

Waver took this time to get a good look at his servant.

She had reddish-orange hair pulled back into a ponytail. There was a slight tan to her skin, giving it a bronze-ish appearance and her eyes were a dulled Amber color. Her shirt was very tight and appeared to be armored. She wore a red short jacket over it with a matching waist cape. Her black skirt had what appeared to be leggings underneath. Her boots were thigh highs and were armored on the heels, toes, shins, and knees. The outfit was completed by knife holsters on her calves.

She certainly was a strange one. Especially for someone who bore a Japanese name and had connections to Japan. Then again, in the last war King Arthur had been women. So he should learn to expect the unexpected at this point.

* * *

Bazett had barely had time to register what was happening before it happened. She suddenly felt pain and realized that her right arm was no longer attached to her.

She turned to see the figure standing behind her, "K-Kirei!" she said in shock.

The smirk on his face was one she'd never seen before. It was so sinister, so unlike the man she knew.

"Ah Bazett. Your trust towards me was such a wonderful opportunity that I couldn't let it go to waste." he said nonchalantly

The look on her face only made that smile widen, "Looks like you made an error of judgement. Too late for regrets though. I fear this will be the last time we meet, my friend." he told her.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the once empty eyes of Kirei Kotomine fill will joy as he watched her suffering.

When she was no longer conscious, Kirei turned to the servant that had been summoned, "Well Lancer. It looks like I will be your master for the duration of this war." he said.

Lancer looked at the fallen body of his former master, "What will you do with her?" he asked.

Kirei locked eyes with his servant, "She will be disposed of or she will be left here to die I suppose. I have little need for her any longer." he answered, blankness returning to his features.

Lancer looked down the purple haired women, "Then I shall dispose of her personally." he said.

Kirei chuckled, "What kind of servant could have been summoned who would so easily rid themselves of the one who would've been their master?" he asked, amusement heavy in his voice.

Lancer turned away from Kirei as he picked up Bazett, "It would be in your best interests to never find out, Priest. And don't expect to get a name from me. Lancer will be fine." he said.

With that the servant disappeared at blistering speed. The priest had little doubt that Lancer was actually going to dispose of her at all. In fact, he would probably take her to the nearest hospital or medical center. That wouldn't interfere with Kirei's plans however. In the event Bazett was healed, by the time she reported his betrayal it would already be too late to stop him. Still, Kirei wonders if this plan will come back to bite him. Of course though, he always has a plan B. The King of Heroes would be informed to keep an eye out for his strange new servant.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter two. Chapters after this will be focusing on one maybe two teams at a time. Yes I know I didn't reunite the Bro team of Waver and Iskandar, but that's how things have to be for this story. If you haven't figured out the purpose of this story, you probably will soon. Bazett is out too. This will start out generally the same, but starting next chapter you'll see where things start to branch out on their own. It's not like they haven't already though since obviously Waver is in this war and summoned Rider, meaning that Sakura won't summon Rider. Don't count the Matou family out just yet though. They've still got a role to play. Remember to review of PM me if you have questions, comments, or suggestions. I appreciate longer reviews if there's anyone out there reading who likes to give them. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Grail War of Justice. Anyone got any guesses on who the servants are yet? I'd hope so because it's kind of obvious. Well...maybe not to everyone. Okay so once again I'm writing this before the first chapter has gone up because I really just feel like writing chapters for this story. I don't think I've ever been able to write like this for any of my previous stories so I'm gonna write as many chapters as possible while I still feel like doing so. So this chapter will follow Rin and Archer and will basically cover the rest of the prologue of FSN. You know things like Archer vs Lancer, Shirou not dying when he is killed, etc. So let's begin.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Rin decided to skip school the next day. Of course it would cause a bit of an uproar since she hadn't called in sick before. She didn't care though. This was far more important than her idol image.

Plus she'd gotten to sleep in a little today. When she'd awoken, she was surprised to find the living room in perfect condition just as she'd asked.

"Guess he's a pretty good guy after all." she commented.

"The sun came up long ago." a voice said behind her.

She turned to see Archer entering the room with a tray of tea and cups.

"You're quite the lazy one. Aren't you girl?" he said.

She took that last statement back.

She sat down on the couch as he poured her a cup of tea.

She lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip, "This is good." she noted.

Archer smirked in pride or smugness. Which one she couldn't tell. Maybe it was a little of both.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked.

He didn't give her a response.

"More importantly, have you remembered who you are?" she inquired.

"I'm afraid not." he answered.

She sighed, "Fine. I'll figure out what to do about your amnesia in due time. Get ready to go out Archer. I'll show you around the city." she told him.

He set down the teapot, "Before that Master, aren't you forgetting something important?" he asked.

"Something important?" she said confusedly.

"Good grief...," he wanted to facepalm, "We have yet to carry out the most important exchange of our pact." he stated.

"Most important exchange of our pact?" she repeated, clearly not understanding.

"Girl...You really are not a morning person, are you?" he asked, emphasizing the word girl.

"Who do you think you are, 'girl' this and 'girl' that?!" she exclaimed.

Then it dawned on her, "Darn. Our names." she spoke quietly.

"It finally clicked. So, Master...From now on, what shall I call you?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "I'm Rin Tohsaka. Call me whatever you want." she answered.

He brought a hand to his chin, "I will call you Rin then. Yes the sound of it suits you very nicely." he said to himself and to her.

Rin coughed as she choked on her tea, caught off guard by the comment.

* * *

The master and servant spent the entire day traveling the city together. By the time it was dark, they'd found themselves on top of a skyscraper in the main city.

Rin stood looking out over the city, "What do you think? Doesn't this place have a great view of the city?" she asked.

Archer materialized beside her, "If we'd come here in the first place, we wouldn't have had to walk around all day." he responded.

"What are you talking about? All you get from up here is a panoramic view of the city. You can't get a feel for how a city is laid out unless you go places in person." she explained.

"That isn't quite true. My class isn't called Archer for nothing." he retorted.

At her questioning look he continued, "Without good eyesight, a bowman is useless. I can make out how many tiles are on that bridge." he elaborated.

Rin's eyes widened, "Amazing. The Archer class really is made up of Archers." she said.

Archer snickered, "You don't say." he teased.

Rin wondered if she'd be able to put up with his attitude for the remainder of the war.

* * *

When she'd attended school the next day, she was shocked at what she discovered.

Rin leaned against the wall, "Has a magic barrier already been established?" she wondered aloud.

 _"Not fully, but preparations seem to be well underway."_ Archer replied in spirit form.

" _To act so boldly, this person is either a heavy hitter or-"_

 _"_ a complete novice" she finished.

 _"Precisely."_ Archer replied.

"If a bounded field can be sensed by others, it's a third-rate hack. A first rate mage stays hidden until they're ready to strike."

 _"What is your plan Rin?"_ her servant asked.

Rin pushed off the wall, "I don't give a damn whether this person's first rate or third rate. Whoever started to put up crude garbage like this in my territory gets taken out!" she stated seriously.

Rin was so busy talking, that she didn't notice the person walking down the staircase nearby.

She continues, "Listen Archer. Let's decide whether to remove or leave it once we determine what kind of field it is." she said.

Suddenly the sound of papers hitting the floor. She turned to see her former sister Sakura kneeling down to collect the papers she had dropped.

"We'll talk later Archer." she told the servant.

She approached the purple haired girl, "Let me help you, Sakura." she said, kneeling down as well.

Sakura gasped, "Tohsaka-senpai!", she paused for a second, "Thank you, Senpai." she said with a smile.

Rin smiled back, "It's no problem." she assured.

* * *

Later, once all the students and faculty had left, Rin found several magic circles placed around the school.

The last one was on the roof, "That makes seven. This one seems to be the trigger point." she noted.

Before she could evaluate further, she noticed something come towards her out of the corner of her eye. She jumped out of the way just in time to see a spear lodged into the ground where she had just stood.

"Well well. Looks like someone's got pretty good reflexes." a male voice called.

Rin looked up to see a man standing casually on the fence above her, _"A servant."_ she thought.

He work a sleeveless black bodysuit that was encased by rib cage like armor. On his right arm was an armored black glove and a dull grey spaulder held by a black strap. His left arm was concealed in black bandages up to just below the shoulder. The tan cloak obscured his face and blew gently in the breeze alongside his tattered red waste cape. The outfit was complete by a pair of armored knee boots.

The spear, which appeared to wrapped in some sort of cloth that was also attached to the man's arm, returned to its master.

"It's too bad that won't happen again. I was only playing with you after all." he said.

The smug, almost malicious smile on his face made her uneasy, "Judging by your choice of weapon I'd say you're servant Lancer." she guessed.

He had the spear over his shoulder now, "That's correct. Thanks for stating the obvious Little Missy." he said.

Rin knew this servant was ticking her off already, "For a supposedly heroic spirit you don't seem very heroic." she remarked.

"Well not all of us can be fairy tail heroes now can we?" he asked rhetorically, smirk never leaving his face.

It was still very unnerving. This guy could kill her at any moment and he was busy toying with her. Were all servants like this? Because the ones she met didn't live up to the standards she'd set in her mind.

Lancer looked to her right, "Isn't that right, Archer?" he said.

Rin gasped, "Archer. He can see you!" she exclaimed, now in full alert mode.

The man chuckled once more, "So I guess my assumption was correct. Well Archer, why don't you come on out." he taunted.

When nothing changed, Lancer shook his head, "Maybe you'll need a little persuasion then." he said, looking at Rin.

Recognizing the man's intentions, Rin took off as fast as she could towards the end of the rooftop, reinforcing her limbs as she did so.

She could feel Lancer approaching her at inhuman speed. One wrong move and she was a goner.

" _Just a little further._ " she told herself.

When she was close enough, she used all her strength to jump the fence surrounding the rooftop.

"Archer, you handle the landing!" she instructed.

As she headed for the ground, she was caught by Archer who quickly took physical form to catch her.

As they landed, she tumbled forward, trying to keep her balance and catch her breath.

Fear struck her as she felt the blade coming for her. Relief washed over her as it was blocked by her own servant.

She got some distance between her and the servants just to be safe.

She now noticed the sword in Archer's left hand. A black sword with hexagonal patterns that looked to be Asian in origin.

Lancer pointed his spear at Archer, "So are you ready to get started then?" he asked, tauntingly.

Archer paused to look over his shoulder slightly while still keeping an eye on Lancer. He was waiting for her orders.

"Archer. You will receive no assistance from me. This is your chance. Show me what you've got." she ordered.

Archer smirked in response and let loose a wave a energy. There was stillness for a moment before Archer disappeared from the spot he stood.

Lancer was prepared though. He blocked the blow with little effort. A quick parry followed. They exchanged blows. Getting a feel for the other.

Archer suddenly pulled back only to close the distance once more at rapid speed. He strike fiercely. Attempting to penetrate Lancer's defenses.

They moved with blistering speed. The naked human eye had no chance of tracking them other than the faint blur and the glowing of their strikes.

Lancer thrust the spear forward,now using both hands, aiming to pierce Archer's chest.

Archer brought down his sword. The blow blocked just in the nick of time.

Then he pushed back with great force, screaming as he did so, throwing his adversary off balance.

Lancer went flying back, skidding to a stop a a few yards away from Archer.

Rin watched with intrigue, "So this is a battle between servants." she said in awe.

Lancer charged at Archer. Ready to strike. And Strike he did. The fury of thrusts forced Archer back. Archer's sword shattered.

Lancer grinned psychotically, "Big mistake." he stated, going in for the kill.

"Archer!" Rin shouted.

Archer moved back, mouthing words that could not be heard. Suddenly a set of twin swords appeared in his hands. He brought them up quickly to take a few slashes at Lancer to keep him at bay.

The strategy succeeded, with Lancer getting knocked back a bit, giving them some space between them.

Lancer had his spear in his left hand again, "Well, well, well. I wondered what was up with you. A dual wielder, huh?" he remarked.

Archer didn't say anything, just raised his swords to strike. Archer disappeared in a blur of red, coming from above to attack his foe.

Lancer pulled back. His spear raised just in time to absorb the blow meant for his own body.

"An archer playing swordsman intends to beat me. How foolish." Lancer taunted.

They exchanged blows once more. Neither one seeming to gain the upper hand.

"Playing you say? Well at least I'm not a coward that would hide my face. I honestly wasn't expecting one of the three knight classes to contain one with such indecency." he insulted.

"Tsk. You're one to talk!" Lancer shouted back.

Letting his rage fuel his attacks, Lancer struck Archer with precision and power. Shattering many swords in the process. Yet no matter how many were destroyed, Archer always had more.

Lancer looked annoyed, "To think I've disarmed you twenty seven times and still you have more. Nor have I gained any insight as to your identity. Just what kind of Heroic Spirit are you?" he questioned.

Archer seemed amused, "I could ask you the same question. You seem familiar, but something isn't right about you." he responded.

"We're two of a kind then. However, I'd like to stay unique. Could you please die for me?" he asked, in an unsettling matter.

His glowing, red spear left his hand, spinning in a horizontal motion, Archer side stepped it. He realized his mistake when it occurred to him the weapon was heading straight for Rin.

Archer ran as fast as his legs could carry him, hoping to intercept the blow aimed to kill his master.

In the nick of time, he knocked the spear off course, embedding it in the ground behind Rin. She looked to be in a state of both shock and relief.

Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were wide, "Thank you, Archer." she said, appreciatively.

Archer gave a slight bow, "Of course. It is my duty after all, Master." he replied.

Rin looked around, "Wait, where did Lancer go?" she wondered.

Archer crossed his arms, "It seems his attack was a distraction so that he could track down the person that had been watching us." he informed her.

Rin panicked, "Could it have been a student?" she asked herself.

She turned to her servant, "Come, Archer. We must investigate. If there is someone here then they are in grave danger." she ordered him.

"Very well. I fear we may be too late, but I will do my best." he said, fading away into spirit form.

Rin rushed into the school building, hoping that she did not find a body. She wanted to hope that there wouldn't be any witnesses.

That hope was crushed when she found Archer standing next to a body laying in a pool of blood.

She steeled herself, "Archer. Follow Lancer. If we don't at least learn his master's face this will all have been for nothing." she commanded him.

He gave a nod and silently obeyed, vanishing into magic particles once more.

She slowly approached the body, "This is your responsibility, Rin." she told herself.

She knelt down next to him, "Lancer pierced him with his spear. If his heart was hit then there's no saving him." she said, sadly.

Noticing than he was still breathing, Rin sighed.

"I'll sit with you until your time comes." she told him.

When she rolled him over, she gasped in horror as she saw his face. The face of Shirou Emiya.

"Don't do this to me...Why are you here? Why did you have to pick this hour on this day to be here? How am I supposed to look her in the eye tomorrow?" she asked, desperately.

As she got herself under control she had an idea. She took out the pendant from her father, "There's still a way." she whispered.

* * *

Back at home, Rin was mentally and physically exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Archer appeared before her, "I'm sorry, but I failed. This master is very cautious." he said upon returning.

Rin merely shrugged, "Oh. I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be that easy. " she replied.

Suddenly she was aware of something dangling above her. She looked up to see the pendant she used to heal Shirou.

"You went to get it for me?" she asked.

"Don't lose it again. It doesn't suit anyone, but you." he said in response.

"You think? Well, thanks." she told him.

 _'Like I thought, there doesn't seem to be any mana left in it at all.'_ she thought in disappointment.

A problem occurred to her, "Hang on..." she started.

"What is it, Rin?" Archer inquired.

"When Lancer's master learns that the witness they thought they killed is still alive..." she trailed off.

"He'll probably send Lancer back to finish the job." he concluded.

* * *

They went out again to try and stop Lancer's eminent attack on the boy she'd saved.

Archer carried Rin and they jumped from rooftop to rooftop across the city.

Archer didn't approve of this action, "This isn't your burden to bear..." he tried.

Rin was stubborn though, "After all it cost me to save him, I'm not about to let him die!" she exclaimed.

When they landed, she burst into a sprint to the Emiya household.

Archer seemed on edge, "Wait, Rin!" I'm sensing more than one servant!" he called out.

Surprised by that, Rin stopped and searched to find that he was correct in that deduction. One of them was Lancer, but who was the other servant?

Suddenly a figure dropped down behind Rin, "Good evening. Would you like to explain just what you're doing here at this hour?" a voice asked.

Rin turned around and looked at the mysterious figure. The sword in his hand said all that need to be said though.

Rin was shaking, "The Saber-class servant..." she said in awe and fear.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 3. Tell me how I did on the fight scene and how I can improve please. Fight scenes aren't my area of expertise as far as writing goes. I could use some pointers. For this one I basically copied the normal Lancer vs Archer fight from the prologue. I also don't plan on writing extremely long fight scenes in this story unless the plot demands it. Mostly because fights that drag on really annoy me. One of the things that annoys me about most anime is the fact that fights will go on for like 4-6 episodes at times. Don't expect anything like that from me. Remember to review or PM me if you have have any comments, suggestions, or things you'd like to discuss. I appreciate feedback. It's really helpful for me. Anyways, have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Grail War of Justice. So we got to meet the Lancer of this story which clearly isn't Cu Chulainn. Just like our Rider obviously wasn't Medusa and Saber is clearly not Arturia since he's male and all. Some of you may have figured out what type of story this is while others may need some time to figure it out still. Regardless, I'm going back on something I said in one of the previous chapters. I will be splitting the screen time (so to speak) between Archer's and Lancer's perspectives of some things that happened in the last chapter. Let's get started then, shall we?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Archer felt familiarity with the place he had currently been summoned to. He didn't exactly know why though because his memories were quite a mess at the moment. He did know that he wasn't summoned as a counter-guardian though. Then he must've somehow been summoned as a servant in a Grail War.

He noticed that the room he was in seemed to be a disaster. Possibly caused by his abnormal summoning.

A banging noise brought his attention to the door that was currently being broken down by a girl in red. Her twin tails and piercing eyes seemed to stir something in him, but he couldn't quite find who she was in his currently limited memory. He closed his eyes and leaned back as he wracked his brain for answers.

He opened one eye, "So I take it that you are my master?" he asks.

"You are correct. What class are you?"

He stands up, "Servant Archer, at your service." he answers.

They confirmed their roles rather quickly. Then Archer was tasked with cleaning up the living room.

She giggled, "You are to clean up the mess you made. I expect it to be spotless when I wake tomorrow." she instructed him.

Archer's eyebrow twitched, "Just what do you think servants are?" he questioned.

Rin shrugged, "Familiars of course. These talk back and are more unruly though." she remarked.

How he would fix this mess with a broom and dust pan he didn't know, but he would find a way. Even if it took him all night.

* * *

By morning, he had managed to complete the task as asked. Not only that, but his memories were slowly piecing themselves back together inside his head. Hopefully he'd have at least some recollection of his past and identity before his master woke up.

Speaking of which, he definitely knew he recognized her now. His memory was just too fuzzy to find a name. She was very important to him though. That he knew. Whether as a lover, friend, mentor, or something he didn't know. He just knew that she struck a cord in him that he didn't feel often in life or death.

He prepares tea for her because he thinks she'll like it. He even seems to instinctually know exactly how to make it. Making him sure this isn't the first time he's does this.

It's later in the morning by the time she wakes up, almost as soon as she does so, he brings the tea he's prepared out into the living room.

After she comments that the tea he made is good, he can't help but let a smirk loose.

When she questions why he does it, he simply chooses not to respond. The question of his identity is brought up once more. He once again tells her that he cannot remember.

It's both the truth and a lie. He knows vaguely who and what he is. He's just missing some pieces to the puzzle.

He drops hints, trying to get her to reveal her name. Eventually she catches on and introduces herself.

"I'm Rin Tohsaka. Call me whatever you want." she tells him.

Rin. Ah yes. How could he have forgotten? The twin tailed tsundere that played a part in changing his life forever. One of the special women in his life alongside Illya and Saber.

"I will call you Rin then. Yes the sound of it suits you very nicely." he said to himself and to her.

She took him on a tour of the city throughout the day. It was honestly a very strange feeling for him to feel both familiar with and new to the city at the same time.

They ended up on the roof of one of Fuyuki's many skyscrapers. He made clear his class' skill and confirmed that she was the best master for him.

* * *

When Rin returned to school the next day, she was shocked to find that someone had put up a bounded field around the school.

Archer knew that during his Grail War, this had been the work of the servant Rider. However, this didn't feel like the blood fortress of the great Medusa. Something was different. What had changed here?

The day went by as any other, that is until that night. When he and Rin were investigating the magic circles used to keep the bounded field in place, Archer noticed something. While Rin didn't notice anything about them due to not have the knowledge, Archer clearly recognized that the seals were different that the ones he'd seen in his timeline.

These seemed to be runes disguised as magic circles. Whoever did it was a definitely knowledgeable in runes. Especially if they were hiding them. If he hadn't been as experienced as he was, he would've been fooled by them himself.

That meant that another servant was possibly not the one he was expecting. Medea was a powerful mage in her own right, but he'd never known of her using magic runes.

Before he or Rin could investigate further, there was a surprise attack on Rin. Archer found it out of character for a man such as Cu Chulainn to use such cowardly tactics.

He noticed that while they carried a similar weapon, this Lancer was indeed not Ireland's Child of Light at all. The spear he carried gave off a very similar vibe to Gae Bolg though. So he took a guess that it was demonic in nature as well.

His appearance and voice further confirmed Archer's suspicions. The identity of this man was a complete mystery to him. He was certainly a well trained spear-man though.

They fought a battle very similar to the one he himself had fought many times throughout his summons against the usual Lancer of the Fifth Holy Grail War. This one ended differently though.

Lancer took a shot at his master before preceding after his younger self. The fool would likely get himself killed by this Lancer just as he had the last. Rin would surely save his life as she once did his own. He'd leave any attempts on Shirou Emiya's life to wait until he could better assess the situation here.

He found the dying Shirou before following Lancer as ordered. Without a doubt, Rin was discovering just who had been struck down and deciding on whether she should save him or not.

In the meantime, he pursued a ridiculously hard to find Lancer. Seriously, why did these guys always seem to vanish? Cu Chulainn was a hero among heroes and formidable warrior. He speed and agility was to be expected. This new Lancer was a mystery that he was having a very hard time figuring out. Lancer was so similar to the usual yet so different all the same. He hoped that this anomaly of sorts was an isolated incident otherwise he was gonna have a big problem on his hands.

It was late when he finally decided to give up his search and return to the Tohsaka Manor.

* * *

As he had expected, Rin was laying on the couch. She looked both physically and mentally exhausted.

Assuming that everything was going as it should, he proceeded as normal.

"I'm sorry, but I failed. This master is very cautious." he informed her.

Rin merely shrugged, "Oh. I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be that easy." she replied.

He summons forth the pendant he knows his younger self now possesses. Luckily it returns to him after every summoning. Otherwise he'd lose an important tool and sentimental item if he were to give it away.

"You went to get it for me?" she asked.

"Don't lose it again. It doesn't suit anyone, but you." he said in response.

"You think? Well, thanks." she told him.

Archer noticed a pause and a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hang on..." she started.

"What is it, Rin?" Archer inquired.

"When Lancer's master learns that the witness they thought they killed is still alive..." she trailed off.

"He'll probably send Lancer back to finish the job." he concluded.

* * *

They went out again to try and stop Lancer's eminent attack on the boy she'd saved.

Archer carried Rin and they jumped from rooftop to rooftop across the city.

Archer didn't approve of this action, "This isn't your burden to bear..." he tried.

Rin was stubborn though, "After all it cost me to save him, I'm not about to let him die!" she exclaimed.

When they landed, she burst into a sprint to the Emiya household.

Archer seemed on edge, "Wait, Rin!" I'm sensing more than one servant!" he called out.

He watched as Rin stopped and sent out a wave of energy to sense the presences in the area.

Suddenly a figure dropped down behind Rin, "Good evening. Would you like to explain just what you're doing here at this hour?" a voice asked.

Rin turned around and looked at the mysterious figure. The sword in his hand said all that need to be said though.

Rin was shaking, "The Saber-class servant..." she said in awe and fear.

Archer definitely knew this was definitely gonna be one fucked up Holy Grail War.

* * *

 _After Lancer's Summoning_

Lancer looked over the women in his arms. Hoping that he had the time to get her to a hospital before that damned Priest tried to intervene. His limited knowledge due to the hijacked summoning didn't help either. It seemed that the grail wasn't able to fully implement everything it needed into his head. Not that it would be of much help anyway since he had a feeling his new "master" wouldn't be one to go out for a night on the town.

He made it to a place near the hospital. He positioned her somewhere nearby so that she would be found but no one would know of his involvement. If she was lucky, she wouldn't have to worry about the War at all. If she turned out to be a stubborn one she may stir up some trouble later. For who though, he did not know.

Once that task had been performed, he returned to the Church where he would surely get some gruesome orders from the so called priest.

He really doubted this war would go his way, but it's his duty as a servant to do as his master says. Regardless of whether or not he'd rather impale the man and crucify him for all to see.

Of course, maybe he could do that later. Right now Kotomine was nothing more than an energy source to him. Nothing more, nothing less.

 _The Next Day_

Lancer was pretty sure that despite his class, he was a mage at some point as well. He seemed to have a aptitude for runes and any other written form of magecraft as well. It seems that the powers he'd inherited from another of the same class had played a great part in the development in his skills. In fact, he was even able to replicate the great Medusa's Noble Phantasm, Blood Fort Andromeda, to an extent. Of course this version was much weaker than the actual Blood Fort, but was also less likely to kill anyone inside of it. It would merely make them pass out or become severely weakened at best. Regardless it would be a good source of magical energy in the case he betrays his Master and would require more mana to survive on his own.

Luckily the other Master that Kotomine told him about was not present at school today. He had a strange feeling when the priest said the girl's name, but he just couldn't figure it out. As a heroic spirit, he certainly wouldn't know anyone from this era. At least he shouldn't. Of course, knowing his luck, he would end up in a period in which he had lived.

Once the trap was set, he set about patrolling the city for info on other masters or for locations of strategic value. Any advantages he could get before the War officially began would be helpful. He fortunately, or unfortunately, didn't encounter any masters or servants during his outing. Once it was very late he decided to take one last look around the streets before retreating for the night. He would need to rest for a bit before he began scouting once more the next day.

 _Two Days Since Summoning_

He decided to keep his face concealed by wrapping his cloak around his head. It would help in the event he was recognizable from this time period. Plus it would help him evade trouble if he decided to go undercover as a civilian later if the enemy never saw his face.

He spent most of the day lazing around areas when there weren't many people. He decided to keep his distance from the church for the simple reason that he'd rather not be near his master.

When it got dark, he felt a disturbance. Someone had found his magic circles and was attempting to tamper with them. He needed to get their fast before they got to do any damage. It took him quite a bit of energy to set that up.

When he arrived he saw a teenage girl in a red coat analyzing his bounded field. She seemed oblivious to his presence, as did her servant. Well he might as well stir up some trouble since he was here anyway. He summoned his spear an thrust it down towards the girl, making sure to not actually damage her while she giving her a scare.

"Well well. Looks like someone's got pretty good reflexes." he taunted.

She was visibly startled and was clearly observing him. He brought the spear back to himself using the wraps attacked to it and his arm.

He grinned, "It's too bad that won't happen again. I was only playing with you after all." he said.

"Judging by your choice of weapon I'd say you're servant Lancer." she guessed.

He swung his spear over his shoulder, "That's correct. Thanks for stating the obvious Little Missy." he teased.

"For a supposedly heroic spirit you don't seem very heroic." she remarked.

"Well not all of us can be fairy tale heroes now can we?" he asked rhetorically, smirk never leaving his face.

Lancer stared her servant in the eye, "Isn't that right, Archer?" he said.

She took the bait, "Archer. He can see you!" she exclaimed, gasping.

He chuckled at his success, "So I guess my assumption was correct. Well Archer, why don't you come on out." he taunted.

When nothing changed, Lancer shook his head, "Maybe you'll need a little persuasion then." he said, looking at Rin.

With that, the battle had begun.

* * *

Lancer was annoyed, "To think I've disarmed you twenty seven times and still you have more. Nor have I gained any insight as to your identity. Just what kind of Heroic Spirit are you?" he questioned.

Archer seemed amused, "I could ask you the same question. You seem familiar, but something isn't right about you." he responded.

"We're two of a kind then. However, I'd like to stay unique. Could you please die for me?" he asked casually.

Lancer aimed the attack for the girl, hoping to distract Archer while he sought out their little spectator. He'd felt the presence of another lurking in the school buildings not to long ago. Naturally, he had to eliminate them to keep the war and the moonlit world a secret.

He caught up to the boy rather quickly. Apparently the boy thought he hadn't been spotted, but had had just to be safe. He was currently resting against the wall. Unfortunately for him, Lancer has a job to do.

"You shouldn't have been here, kid. Now I'm gonna gave to kill ya." he announced.

The boy jumped, clearly startled, "Crap..." he could be heard muttering under his breath.

Suddenly, a chunk of memories hit Lancer like a ton of bricks upon seeing the boy's face clearly.

He smiled, "Well, it looks like this is the end of the road for you..." he paused with a sadistic grin.

Shirou looked absolutely terrified at his imminent death.

"...Shirou Emiya." he finished.

Before the young man could react, a spear had pierced through his chest.

Lancer retracted the weapon and the body dropped to the floor. He wasn't completelydead, but he would be soon enough. That's all that mattered.

He quickly retreated. He needed to be gone before Archer and his master arrived. More than likely, Archer would pursue him. As curious as he was to the man's identity, he didn't want to go another round with him tonight.

Archer and that boy Shirou both seemed so familiar to him and yet he couldn't really place who they were. He really hoped to get his memories back soon. Having this amnesia was really starting to get on his nerves.

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it. Yes, I will finally move onto Shirou next chapter and take a break from following Rin, Archer, and Lancer for at least one chapter. I'm happy at the progress I'm making on this story because usually I barely make it to chapter 2 or 3 yet I'm already starting chapter 5. Hopefully people like these after all the work I put into them. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
